


The Dark Avenger

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dark Character, Dark Past, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oaths & Vows, Reader-Insert, Revenge, s06e05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: When you receive some devastating news about a good friend, you vow to avenge them, but Cisco tries to keep you from turning to the dark side.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Reader, Cisco Ramon & You
Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517003
Kudos: 4





	The Dark Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E05

“Gypsy, she’s really…?”

When Cisco only nods, you are stunned and rendered speechless.

“No…” you breathe out. And then you feel a darkness spread slowly throughout your body - a quiet, cold rage. “We have to find whoever did this. We have to make them pay.”

“(Y/N), we will,” Cisco rests his hands on your arms to settle you down, “but not in the way you want. Not in the way you used to.”

“I’ll decide that-”

“No, you won’t!” he raises his voice. “Barry left _me_ in charge, and I am not letting you kill anyone. Never again.”

“You’re telling me I can’t avenge my friend?” you shout. Cynthia taught you most everything you knew, especially when it came to fighting. You two were close, that is, until you decided to stay on Earth-1 while she returned to Earth-19. It still hurts sometimes, and now it’s worse.

“I’m telling you we will find a better way to bring justice to whoever did this,” Cisco tries to keep calm for the both of you. “You know better more than anyone how much she meant to me. Cynthia will be avenged, just in the right way. By Team Flash standards, remember?”

“Okay,” you grunt. But after Cisco pats your shoulder solemnly and leaves the room, you vow under your breath, “I’m going to rip whoever did this to Cynthia limb from limb. No mercy.”


End file.
